Slicerin Craft
A young male from Naboo, Slicerin always gave what he could to others, and continued to be generous towards those who asked favors of him. He had a bad attitude at times, especially when someone within the company was challenging him. When he had first joined an engineering organization(Malik Technologies), he was no more then a small time engineer, known by few, and lacking in skill. As time progressed his name became more well known, and after some time in prison, and working for himself and others, Slicerin found his calling, as a rebel engineer. In The Beginning Slicerin started out, knowing little, and helping few. He though about himself more then anything, not really caring what others would do, or what they thought of him. After a while, he decided that it would be worth his time to become a scientist as well as an engineer, and he started to study different things that were relevant to different scientific abilities. He worked hard enough to master craft armor, and then he decided it would be best if he joined an engineering organization. Malik Technologies Upon joining Malik Technologies, Slicerin found that it was not as good as he thought it would be. He was working in a division that did not have a director, and it was something that bothered him. He worked on making blades, becoming an even better scientist, and building ships, hardly taking time for himself to make his own money. He had bought a Y-wing, the only good that had come from being in Malik Technologies, and he knew that he would surely sell it within a short time. He started to compete with one named Antkin, finding that the man wanted exactly what he himself wanted. The director possition in the engineering division was very important to him, though later on, Antkin would quit from too much pressure during a time of war. Once Malik and the Empire started to conflict with one another, Slicerin decided that it would be time to show his loyalty, and he would stick by Malik for as long as he possibly could. He had talked to Antar Malik, the owner of the organization, several times, and he knew that if he left the organization, Antar would find him to be no less loyal. He kept at his work, until he was finally captured by the Empire. Hard Times In Prison Once captured by the empire, Slicerin was brought to Kessel, to be put in Camp Dolor for a medium sentence. He had found that the people that were locked up in the camp were fairly helpful. Not long after his arrival, he met someone who was considered to be a rebel, and started to speak with him. The man gave him some of the spice that was collected within the camp, so that he would possibly be able to get out. they had struck a deal with one another so that if Slicerin got out, He would help his new friend if possible. Slicerin was released soon after, and decided that he would stubbornly stay in Malik Technologies, and help Antar Malik where he could. He wanted to become a rebel after being put in Dolor, but also wanted to keep his life, so he kept quiet and traveled every now and again to stay out of the empires grasp. After a short time, He was captured by an Darktrooper, and brought to Coruscant to be thrown in jail. He thought that he would definitely be executed for staying with Malik for as long as he did, but he was released after a week. Had he not requested an audience with the emperor, he would have more then likely been sent to Dolor a second time, for a maximum sentence. He stayed with Malik technologies until the company was disband. Life As It Was Slicerin returned to his normal life after the disbandment of Malik Technologies, and stayed on Lorrd. He had sold his ship, and spent time pick pocketing when he ran low on money for his engineering needs. He made some jewelry when he could afford the stuff, but it wasn't really enough to satisfy him. He was approached by one named Tala, who had just started a new company, and she asked him if he was looking for work once she had seen him assemble a droid. He accepted the offer from her, and joined another company, called Dynamic Automata. Dynamic Automata While within Dynamic Automata, Slicerin found that he wasn't able to do half the things he wanted. It was not because he wasn't allowed, but more because he was not capable. He decided that he would do whatever was needed of him, usually crafting armor to satisfy the needs of others. He worked hard to get the directors position, but found that Tala had chosen another, named Wrooti, for the position. Not long after Wrooti was named director, Slicerin was promoted to become the engineering supervisor. He was rather good at keeping track of things, and he would soon be assigned a ship that he would be able to fly to make some money from cargo. He made millions of credits within a short period of time, and made sure that he always rewarded those who helped him generously, trying to make up for his past sins. He helped to develop whatever he could, and also helped to build ships once the organization had a blueprint that was able to be used to make a decent frame for a ship. He went on to buy his own GR-75, YT, and Y-wing. Finding that the rebels had asked for help, he decided that it was his chance to get back at the empire. Rebel Engineer After being hired for the rebels, Slicerin was put to work right away, on the surface of Nim Drovis, helping to spread propaganda. He crafted armor while he was helping the rebels, and was considered to be a fairly good engineer, and so after getting back, a rebel General promoted him to a higher position in the company, pleasing Slicerin. He helped to build two MC-40's and a Frigate within the short time that he was a rebel before the battle for coruscant took place. Dynamic Engineer After helping the rebel alliance become The New republic, Slicerin decided that going back to an engineering firm would be his best bet for success at the time. He knew that the future best psychic readings would hold a lot more for him, as he entered the company back at the bottom and tried his best to get the company to notice him as a good engineer once again. One day he was approached by a man who called himself "Ghost" and a proposal for a new government that would control corellia peaked his interest. Giving The man enough credits to start a new company, Slicerin gladly left Dynamic Automata after realizing he would not be able to work his way up very quickly this time, and began a new company, The United Coalition of Independent Systems. United Coalition of Independent Systems Slicerin had started a new government with one called Guy, AKA Ghost, and was well on his way to success. Upon starting the government, Slicerin was placed in a seat of power, where he remained for some time. Some decisions that Ghost did not like however made Slicerin's Status drop a bit, Putting someone else above himself for the organization to be entrusted with should Guy die. Guy died not long after, Leaving the company with one who called himself Rift. Slicerin and Rift were good friends for some time, until Slicerin realized that Rift was not around enough and Slicerin was making the majority of the important systems himself. After gathering up a few who thought the same as Slicerin did, He overthrew Rift and decided everything for the organization. Leading a Government Slicerin had some good times while leading the United coalition, and some bad times. Generally speaking, He was very happy with his position, and was doing fairly well in progression towards a getting a new planet under his control and getting the organization into a higher status. After a short while in leadership, he took a temporary break so that he could relax a bit after all of his hard work keeping this stable. While on Vacation Slicerin was taking a vacation, and had left his trusted friend Desric in command when he got the news about a war starting. The League wanted to take Desric Fel into there own custody because he had the ability to use the force, and he was once known to be in the Empire. After talking to the League, and Desric, Slicerin got Desric to step down, when something unexpected happened. One named Shabati jumped into leadership before Slicerin could grab the position for himself, and refused to step down. Slicerin waved it off and left for his vacation once again, not knowing what would happen to the United Coalition but knowing he could do nothing about it at the moment. The War Took It's Tole Slicerin came to Corellia after seeing the league was at war with the United coalition once again, and that this time, They were taking Corellia. Slicerin had already formed an agreement with Roche to govern the planet, so the United coalition was still fairly safe, though Slicerin was not pleased at what Shabati had let happen. Taking his spot back from Shabati, Slicerin quickly began to work his way into negotiations of war, talking to the Darama to make sure the war did not progress. The league was fine with the war halting after the capture of Corellia, in which time Slicerin moved everyone he had to Roche to start on the planet, trying to make it better for guests and for the government itself. The Loss of an Organization After making sure everything was stable, and seeing that the League was doing fine with the current Treaty, Slicerin had to take time off to see some of his sick family that had happened to make their way off Naboo before the planet was blown to bits by the Death Star. He Left the organization in the hands of one named Kikumaran , who he had worked with in Malik Technologies, and shortly after, the organization was destroyed. Like Barking Dogs All was going well after the United Coalition had died, and though he was upset about the loss, he knew that he would still be able to find work elsewhere. He found a place with The hounds of Fortune, making armor and such for everyone. After a very short while, he started making grenades that were powerful enough to destroy almost anything, and the leader died. Slicerin was left in charge, but alas, A malfunctioning grenade blew up on this GR-75 and blew him to bits... or did it? Waking up on Kamino Waking abruptly, Slicerin had no idea why he was in the medical bay of Kamino. He was wondering what was going on, and couldn't find his way around the planet. After a short while of exploring the giant station he was in, he went outside to a landing pad. He called a ship with a comlink one of the kamino machines had given him for free, and hopped inside. flying away, he started contacting everyone to see where we could get everything he needed for working. One named Harker gladly took him into Arakyd Industries, where he started his work on ships. Category:Characters